1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery comprising a cathode, an anode and an electrolytic solution, and an electrolytic solution used for it.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone and a laptop computer have been introduced. Downsizing and weight saving of these devices have been made. Along with these situations, as a portable power source for these electronic devices, a lithium ion secondary battery has attracted attention. Improvement of characteristics of the lithium ion secondary battery has been desired.
Recently, it has been reported that characteristics of the lithium ion secondary battery have been improved by using an electrolyte wherein ethylene carbonate, diethyl carbonate and diphenyl carbonate are mixed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3080609).
However, in the battery, there has been a problem that sufficient cycle characteristics cannot be obtained.